A Kindred Love
by Kara Star
Summary: Here Part 4!!! A Mummies Alive!/Sailor Moon X-over!! I post this for my friend Alysya. So Please R&R!!!!
1. Challegne

What I mean to say is "I send out a Story Challenge

I send out a Story Challenge.The story challenge is a crossover story with "Sailor Moon" and "Mummies Alive". Where in the end Serena/Usagi (Princess Serenity) and Presley (Prince Rapses) end up together. The "how" is up to the writer. And what I mean by "they end up together" do not have to mean they fall in love, they can be brother and sister if you want. Like how we know nothing on Princess Serenity's (Serena/Usagi) father and we know little about Prince Rapses's (Presley) mother.But I would like to see a romance of the two too. *hehehe*I just like to see a story with the shows together. And if anyone needs information on the show "Sailor Moon" or on the show "Mummies Alive" just e-mail and I will send you the needing information you need. Thanx! 

Well bye-bye for 

Kara Star a.k.a. Lightstar 


	2. Part 1

"A Kindred Love" 

"A Kindred Love" 

By: Alysya

A Mummies Alive / Sailor Moon Crossover Story

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction. All characters that appear within are borrowed from the animated television series "Mummies Alive!" & "Sailor Moon", which is the property of DIC. I do not own any of the characters or situations from the series itself. However, all character backgrounds and relationships not presented in the show are of my own creation. Anyone who wishes to post this story on his or her own webpage must contact me for permission. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"I don't want to wear this one today! I want to wear the pink one!" Ami 

sighed at young Usagi-hime's outburst. What a noisy girl she was becoming. 

It would not be good for the future wife of an emperor to be so loud. Thus, 

punishment was needed. It was not herself that punished the princess, but 

Rei, who seemed to get an odd pleasure out of it.

"It is not important that you get what you want. It is important that you 

learn to make do with what you have. Never demand anything of anyone, it is 

not womanly. Now, you will wear this one, and you will cover up that 

unseemly mark with the powder." Rei watched Usagi-hime apply the make-up, 

watching for her to slip up.

"Maybe we should let her wear the pink one, she doesn't look so good in 

orange," Minako whispered to Ami. Even though she and the princess looked 

exactly alike, Minako could wear orange, which was her color, and Usagi-hime, well she didn't look as nice.

"We can't change what Rei said. She is charge of punishment," Ami sighed as 

she prepared to put on her blue ceremonial kimono.

"I wish at least Alysya was here. She can usually keep Usagi-hime happy." 

Makoto said, pulling on her green under robe.

"Quickly, princess. Ladies do not dawdle," Rei scolded Usagi as she 

struggled to fit into the tight under robe.

"Rei, I do not think she can still fit in that," Makoto remarked.

"Nonsense. If I can still wear this tight red kimono, she can certainly fit 

into that one."

"But Rei, Usagi-hime has grown, and you have not. Let me see that princess." 

Minako held the kimono up to the child. It was about half her size.

"You see Rei, she couldn't possibly wear that. It will have to be another 

one. How about the light green?" Rei nodded, accepting that the kimono was 

too small, and that Usagi still could not have the pink one.

"Ami, can you tie my bow?" Makoto asked, turning around.

"Certainly." Ami tied the bow the old fashioned way, knowing that no one 

here would know the difference.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Ami asked, after Makoto had tied her bow. Seeing 

everyone nod, she led the little princess over to a stool and got her hair 

back into the more manageable odangou.

"Ami sensei?"

"Yes, Usagi-hime?" Ami asked, twisting Usagi's hair into a bun.

"Why are we here?" Ami paused mid-twist. She looked at Makoto, who shrugged, 

then to Minako, who just looked away. Sighing she finished the bun with 

practiced care.

"Usagi-hime, your father, the honorable emperor, sent us here to attempt to 

make an alliance with these people. We can trade with them, and bring our 

people the food they need. But we do not know what the Pharaoh wants in 

return. the reason you are here is to make a statement of trust between our 

people. We can only hope it works."

"You mean that otousan wants to give me to the Pharaoh as a bride?"

"Maybe. It should not bother you. You must do your duty to your father, the 

emperor, for he knows what is best for Nihon," Rei said sternly.

"But these people are not Nihonjin. Do they know what is best for Nihon?" 

Rei shook her head.

"Of course not. Your brother will be emperor someday, not one of these 

people. But we make this alliance with you to show our faith that in the 

event your brother did die, they would take care of Nihon."

"That is enough of this talk, Rei," Ami said, frowning at Rei for saying so 

much. "We should talk of pleasant things. After all, a lady is refined, and 

not given to such crude talk."

"I liked the garden we saw when we came in. It was very beautiful," Minako 

mentioned.

"Yes, and the river is beautiful as well," Makoto said, remembering the long 

trip.

"It was too hot," Usagi-hime said.

"Yes, it was hot, princess. But did you see those creatures? They were very 

strange in their own way. What did they call them?"

"Camels, Makoto." Ami shook her head at her friend's forgetfulness.

"It's almost time to go and meet the pharaoh. Are you ready Usagi-hime?"

"Hai, Rei sensei." Rei nodded her approval at her pupils swift reply, with a 

lady-like tone.

"Good. You should be."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"I don't want to get all dressed up! I don't want to have to stand around in 

court again! I'm hungry!" Rapses complained.

"Be patient my prince. Even the lion must wait to catch his meal." Rapses 

groaned. Not another lion phrase.

"Prince, perhaps you should know that there will be another child there 

today. The pharaoh wishes for you to meet her," Rath said, hoping this would 

calm the prince.

"I don't want to meet another bratty princess! They are all so rude to me!"

"Not all girls are like that, Rapses," Nefer objected.

"All the girls I meet are. Why do I have to meet her?" Everyone looked away, 

even the servants dressing the young prince. "Well, why?"

"My prince, she is a nice girl from another country. She is far away from 

her home. The pharaoh wishes for her to have someone to play with, so she 

won't feel alone." Ja-kal hoped this explanation would make enough sense to 

cover up what he knew was the truth. There was no reason to tell Rapses, he 

was only eight and wouldn't yet understand.

"Yeah, my prince. You should do the manly thing and help her feel better," 

Armon suggested.

"Oh, okay, I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

"You don't have to like it, Prince Rapses. You only have to do your duty to 

the kingdom, and your father." Rath didn't look up from his scrolls as he 

said this, knowing Rapses would hear him. The boy had an odd habit of 

hearing everything that was said, and some things that weren't.

"I know. I'm just hungry." Rapses looked defeated, and his guardians hoped 

he would end up liking the princess. It was only the fate of two countries 

resting on this match.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"And now we would like to present to your majesties, the princess of the far 

away land of Nihon, Tsukino, Usagi, daughter of the emperor." Ammenhotep 

watched the little girl and her four guardians approach the throne. He was 

glad the girl and her companions looked so different. They would be easily 

distinguished from the everyday court people.

"Accompanying her majesty, Princess Usagi, are her four guardians. Mizuno, 

Ami." A woman with blue hair and eyes knelt.

"I thank you for opening your palace and your home to us, honorable 

pharaoh."

"Hino, Rei." The woman in the red garment with black hair, and purple eyes 

knelt.

"I hope we do not offend your great power, honorable pharaoh."

"Kino, Makoto." Green eyes smiling, the brown haired woman in a similar 

green garment knelt.

"I humbly ask you to allow us to offer you our thanks, honorable pharaoh."

"Aino, Minako." Orange foreign clothing swirling, the woman with golden hair 

and blue eyes, which looked much like the princess, now knelt.

"It is my hope that we will become good friends." Ammenhotep nodded to them, 

and Usagi stepped forward.

"I bring to you a simple gift. It is a songbird that came with us all the 

way from Nihon. May its song always be happy and bring you good luck." She 

handed him a cage, within which a little brown bird sat. It started to sing, 

and its song was indeed happy.

"I am pleased by your gift, it brings gladness into my heart. Please do make 

yourselves comfortable here. Feel free to ask my son's guardians if you have 

need of assistance. You may also have schooling with the guardian, Rath, if 

you have need of it."

"No, thank you, honorable pharaoh. Ami sensei is my teacher, and she is very 

good," Usagi said with a confident smile.

"Rath might have something to say about that," Ammenhotep whispered loudly, 

winking mock-conspiratorially. Usagi giggled behind her hand.

"I would like you to meet my son, prince Rapses. Prince Rapses and his 

guardians shall escort you around the palace. If you need anything, just ask 

them."

"You are most kind, honorable pharaoh. I am most honored to meet you prince 

Rapses." Usagi knelt in front of Rapses.

"I am honored to meet you too, princess Usagi," Rapses said, being as polite 

as he could.

*****************************************************************

Definitions:

Hime-princess

Kimono-a piece of Japanese clothing that is used for special occasions, but 

at this period of time was worn everyday by the members of the royal family.

Odangou-the buns Usagi has on her head

Sensei-Teacher, or person entitled to respect

Otousan-Father

Nihon-Japan

Nihonjin-A Japanese person

Hai-Yes

What do you think?Please R&R!!!


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: MA is the property of DIC, as well as all the characters therein

Disclaimer: MA is the property of DIC, as well as all the characters therein. Sailor Moon is the property of CWI, and Naoko Takeuchi. Shira, Shavati, Alysya, and Mikana are my characters. Again, forgive me for the lion phrase(s). I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I am going to play the characters as the were intended(ie. Haruka and Michiru are not cousins, they are lovers). May contain graphic descriptions.

Rating-PG13(tentative)

A Kindred Soul

By: Alysya

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"It is my hope that we will become good friends." Ammenhotep nodded to them, and Usagi stepped forward.

"I bring to you a simple gift. It is a songbird that came with us all the way from Nihon. May its song always be happy and bring you good luck." She handed him a cage, within which a little brown bird sat. It started to sing, and its song was indeed happy.

"I am pleased by your gift, it brings gladness into my heart. Please do make yourselves comfortable here. Feel free to ask my son's guardians if you have need of assistance. You may also have schooling with the guardian, Rath, if you have need of it."

"No, thank you, honorable pharaoh. Ami sensei is my teacher, and she is very good," Usagi said with a confident smile.

"Rath might have something to say about that," Ammenhotep whispered loudly, winking mock-conspiratorially. Usagi giggled behind her hand.

"I would like you to meet my son, prince Rapses. Prince Rapses and his guardians shall escort you around the palace. If you need anything, just ask them."

"You are most kind, honorable pharaoh. I am most honored to meet you prince Rapses." Usagi knelt in front of Rapses.

"I am honored to meet you too, princess Usagi," Rapses said, being as polite as he could.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**Part 2**

"We shall adjourn court for now. I am tired, and you two should get to know each other better." Ammenhotep nodded to each set of guardians. They ascended and knelt.

"Watch these two well, guardians. I hope they get along with each other in a satisfactory manner. You will join us for dinner tonight." With a nod to the guardians, a smile to Usagi, and a pat on the head to Rapses, Ammenhotep left. Rapses grinned and turned to Usagi.

"So, what do you want to do now?" The guardians looked at each other, each seeing the dangerous possibilities in Usagi's answering grin.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could see more of the palace?" Rapses's grin broadened, and he leaned forward to make sure the guardians couldn't hear.

"Let's play hide and seek." Usagi nodded, giggling.

"Eeto, Usagi hime, perhaps we should get something to eat first," Ami started. She was interrupted by Rapses.

"Go!" And the two little children took off together. Not even pausing for a moment, all of the guardians were after them. It was rather easy to follow them, because they were both shrieking with laughter.

"Does this happen everyday?" Ami called to one of the prince's guardian, a tall man with blue eyes.

"No," he called back. "But I have a feeling that it's going to start happening a lot more often."

"With Usagi hime, it most certainly seems that way," Makoto said. The girls were having no trouble pacing the men, though their kimonos should have stopped them. 

Everyone was forced to pause when they came to a cross section, and could not determine where the pair had gone. A younger girl sitting on the steps looked up. She smiled, and gestured to one of the pillars, placing a finger on her lips. With a nod of thanks the man who had replied to Ami went towards the pillar, and Ami took the other side of it.

"Gotcha!" the man announced, nabbing the prince from behind. Ami had the princess as well, but by her hair.

"Usagi hime, I would like you to explain your behavior. That was a very unsafe thing to do."

"I just wanted to have some fun." Ami softened a little. Usagi _was_ rather limited in what she could do.

"I am sure there are other ways to have fun. If you wish to play tag, we could play with you. I thought I saw a practice ground. We could play such games there."

"I guess so. Are we in trouble?" Ami sighed. Should punishment be given? That was really up to Rei, but. . .

"No. At least you are not. I understand the need for exercise, even so wildly given. Next time, however you might tell us what you intend." Usagi nodded, feeling just a little less unhappy.

"I do not think we need to punish Rapses either. He has only been trying to make friends. But the idea of using the practice grounds does sound good. Perhaps after a short lunch we shall go there, if that fits with your highness's schedules?"

"Yes!" the pair chorused together.

"Good. Now let us get lunch before it is much later in the day."

"Good, because I'm hungry," Rapses announced for the fifth time. "Can we all eat together?"

"Yes, please may we Ami sensei? Onegaishimasu?" Ami smiled and looked over at the man who seemed to be the leader.

"Of course. As long as you ladies do not mind?"

"No, it would be a pleasure, I am certain."

"Yay!" the children shouted.

"Usagi hime, shizuka ni itte kudasai! Ladies do not yell." Rei frowned at her young charge. Usagi hung her head.

"Gomen nasai."

"It is not so important that you do everything perfectly, but that you know what must be done when, Usagi hime," Makoto rebuked her gently.

"Me, too?" Rapses asked.

"Yes, my prince. All of us must have good manners. Which is why we should introduce ourselves. I am Ja-kal, leader of the princes guardians." Ami smiled.

"I am Ami Mizuno, in charge of the princess's lessons, and the group. It is very funny to say my name the other way now." Usagi smiled.

"I am Rath, the prince's sorcerer and teacher." Ami nodded to the tall man with dark skin and green eyes.

"I am Rei Hino, in charge of discipline, and religious studies."

"I'm Armon. I teach the prince fighting." Ami nodded to the large man, who had one arm of gold.

"I am Makoto Kino. I also teach the princess some self defense."

"I am Nefer, charioteer for the prince." Ami nodded to the slim "man." She wondered how the others did not notice the presence of a woman in their group.

"And I am Minako Aino. The princess and I learn music and the courtly graces."

"Ami sensei, where are we going to eat?" Usagi asked, having obviously been waiting for her turn to speak.

"I am not sure, shall we leave it up to the prince?" Ami looked at Ja-kal curiously.

"Yes, can I pick this time? _Please_?" Rapses begged, looking as if he might die if his guardians said no.

"All right. It has to be someplace safe, though. We can't eat outside."

"Okay, let's eat in the gardens then. It's nice and cool in there. Can we take Kahtie too? _Please_?" Once again the young prince looked like he might die if Ja-kal said no.

"Yes, you may. I am certain these ladies have probably not seen a cat before."

"A cat? Hmm, is that something like a dog, but only more graceful, and with more brains?"

"Yeah," Nefer asserted. "And they are really loveable too."

"Neko! Are there really neko here?" Usagi asked Minako, her eyes bright and hopeful.

"Of course, my princess," Minako laughed. "There are always neko."

"We have a very special cat. Her name is Kahtie," Rapses said, producing the cat. Kahtie purred.

"Can I pet her, please?" Usagi hime asked.

"It's up to her, but you can let her smell your hand." Usagi did as instructed, and Kahtie butted her head against Usagi's hand.

"She wants you to pet her, Usagi. Go ahead, she likes you." Usagi laughed when Kahtie licked her hand, but she didn't stop petting the cat.

"Can you two walk and pet at the same time? I am sure we are all very hungry," Rath pointed out.

"Okay," the children chorused, giggled, and then began walking to the gardens.

"Wow, your palace is very big. How do you maintain it?" Makoto said, managing to keep from whistling for once.

"Slaves," Ja-kal said, pointing to a group of men working in a field.

"What's a slave?" Usagi asked, not taking her hand off Kahtie.

"A slave is someone who does work for you, and has no power. They are property," Ja-kal said flatly.

"But I thought you couldn't own people," Usagi protested. Seeing the view was upsetting the child, Ami shook her head firmly at Ja-kal, and tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure the people don't mind working. They do it so that the gods will be happy. If they didn't like it, I am sure they wouldn't do it, Usagi hime."

"So they are like our servants at home?"

"Very close, Usako," Ami assured her, using Usagi's pet name. Reassured, Usagi returned to petting the sacred cat, and they managed to reach the gardens unscathed.

"Does anyone want to come with me to the kitchens?" asked Nefer. Armon raised his hand, but Ja-kal shook his head at him.

"I'll go, if Ami sama says it is all right," Makoto volunteered.

"Certainly. I am sure you want to look at their foods anyway." Ami hid her smile as Makoto went with Nefer. She returned her attention quickly to the prince and princess.

"What do you want to do after this?" Rapses was asking Usagi.

"Take my nap," Usagi declared firmly, as if she was expecting someone to challenge her about it.

"Why?" Rapses asked.

"I'm tired. If I don't take my nap, I get in trouble with otousan."

"Who's that?"

"My father," Usagi said, wondering just how Rapses could not know that.

"Oh. Doesn't your mom do stuff with you too?"

"No. She is dead." Usagi stated this as a fact. All of the princess's guardians knew that it often bothered the little princess to speak of her mother, especially considering the circumstances surrounding her death.

"Oh." Rapses looked at the ground for a bit, then suddenly picked something up.

"What's that?"

"A bug," Rapses said, poking the thing in his hand with rapt interest.

"Really?" Usagi leaned over to look. "That is an interesting bug. What kind is it?"

"I don't know. Ja-kal, what kind of bug is this?"

"A scarab beetle. I think you should put it down now, my prince."

"He's no fun," Rapses whispered to Usagi, and put the scarab beetle back down.

"Maybe he is, and maybe he isn't. I bet nobody here is as fun as Minako. She lets me do all sorts of things when no one else is with us. I even got to hold a sword," Usagi whispered back, as if this was a great accomplishment. Rapses was about to say so, and then remembered she was a girl. It was a big thing for her.

"That sounds fun," he said, forgetting to whisper. Ja-kal looked over at him questioningly, but Rapses just waited for Usagi to continue.

"It was," she replied, guessing that all the guardians were now listening.

Makoto and Nefer returned from the kitchen, with trays of food. The children ate first, but Ami was not certain just how they did it, with Usagi asking Rapses about everything. He would explain it to her, and the little princess wouldn't eat a bite until she knew all about the food.

"Now that we are done, do you still want to take a nap, Usagi hime? We can still go and play if you wish."

"Arigatou, Makoto sama. Demo, watashiwa nendewo shimashou."

"Okay. You can take your nap, then. We can meet again in an hour, Prince Rapses, if that is all right with you?"

"Yes, that would be all right. I'm kinda tried too." Rapses only barely managed to hide his yawn.

"You know, only one of us really needs to watch the children while they sleep. Why don't the rest of you pair up, and walk around the palace?" Ja-kal suggested.

"Yes, you ladies go ahead, I'll watch Usagi hime today. I already saw the kitchens," Makoto pointed out.

"Well, I'd like to see the chariots," Minako said. "They sound fascinating."

"I'll take you," Nefer offered. "It's what I do anyway."

"Well, I would like to see you way of writing," Ami said with a smile. "I never miss an opportunity to learn."

"I will take you," Rath said. "Since we are both teachers I am sure you will be able to appreciate what I teach."

"What do you want to see?" Armon asked Rei.

"Hmm, I don't really know for certain. Maybe we could just go where you like to go the most?"

"Okay." Rei smiled, and the pairs started off to their individual destinations.

"Be back in an hour, guardians. The children should be awake by then," Ja-kal called after the departing pairs. They waved back at him in acknowledgment.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Whee!" Minako laughed as Nefer took her around the practice ring. They zipped around, Minako laughing, and other people staring at the spectacle. Finally Nefer stopped the chariot, and showed Minako how to rub down the horses.

"They are so incredible. Where did they come from?" Minako asked, stroking one of the horse's necks.

"From the north-west about. They really are wonderful. They are much faster than camels, unless you go into the desert." Nefer brushed the horse with a soft bristle brush, then handed it to Minako.

"You try it. Remember, always go with the flow. If the hair points that way flat, then that's the way you brush." Nefer watched Minako carefully doing the same job. She wasn't timid about it, just careful.

"Nefer, how did you become interested in chariots?" Minako asked, still softly brushing the horse's side.

"I saw the races all the time. I loved them. So, I decided to be a charioteer. It took some work, but now I've got the job."

"And for the prince, no less. That shows great spirit, to try so very hard. Did it take long?"

"A while, yes. What about you, Minako? How did you become the princess's guardian?"

"Well, the princess needed to have four guardians, one for each direction, if you will. We actually were picked out of her mother's ladies, except for Alysya. She was born about the same time as Usagi, and they became friends."

"So why were you picked?" Nefer asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly certain. I think it's because of my spirit. I like to be outspoken. Usagi does have three other guardians, and Alysya. We're all fairly different, but Usagi draws us together. You would not believe some of the fights we've had," Minako said with a smile and a shake of her head.

"We have fights too. Ja-kal just mostly leads us, though. He's a good leader, but sometimes he's a little too into doing things just one way."

"Ami chan can be the same way. She likes to follow tradition, same as Rei. Makoto and I think a bit like radicals, I suppose. I guess Usagi needs to have different viewpoints in her life, to help her decide," Minako sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose that's the same for the prince. Everyone who will be close to ruling needs to hear all the people, and the ways they may think." Nefer looked thoughtful. Minako was still itching to ask, but wasn't sure she should.

"Nefer, do you think we could go someplace quieter? I am getting very hot."

"Certainly. Come on, the stable hands will take care of the horses."

"So, what do you want to know?" Nefer

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Definitions:

Hime-princess

Kimono-a piece of Japanese clothing that is used for special occasions, but at this period of time was worn everyday by the members of the royal family.

Odangou-the buns Usagi has on her head

Sensei-teacher, or person entitled to respect

Otousan-father

Nihon-Japan

Nihonjin-a Japanese person

Hai-yes

Eeto(Eto)-umm

Onegaishimasu-please

Shizuka ni itte kudasai-Be quiet

Gomen nasai-Forgive me, I'm sorry

Neko-cat(s)

Sama-title of respect

Arigatou-Thanks

Demo, watashiwa nendewo shimashou-But I should sleep

Ami-

Rei-

Minako-

Makoto-

Haruka-

Michiru-

Setsuna-

Alysya*-Beautiful protector

*-This is my own translation, since Alysya isn't human


	4. Part 3

Disclaimer: MA is the property of DIC, as well as all the characters therein. Sailor Moon is the property of CWI, and Naoko Takeuchi. Shira, Shavati, Alysya, and Mikana are my characters. Again, forgive me for the lion phrase(s). I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I am going to play the characters as the were intended(ie. Haruka and Michiru are not cousins, they are lovers). May contain graphic descriptions.  
Rating-PG13(tentative)  
A Kindred Soul  
By: Alysya  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
"Whee!" Minako laughed as Nefer took her around the practice ring. They zipped around, Minako laughing, and other people staring at the spectacle. Finally Nefer stopped the chariot, and showed Minako how to rub down the horses.  
"They are so incredible. Where did they come from?" Minako asked, stroking one of the horse's necks.  
"From the north-west about. They really are wonderful. They are much faster than camels, unless you go into the desert." Nefer brushed the horse with a soft bristle brush, then handed it to Minako.  
"You try it. Remember, always go with the flow. If the hair points that way flat, then that's the way you brush." Nefer watched Minako carefully doing the same job. She wasn't timid about it, just careful.  
"Nefer, how did you become interested in chariots?" Minako asked, still softly brushing the horse's side.  
"I saw the races all the time. I loved them. So, I decided to be a charioteer. It took some work, but now I've got the job."  
"And for the prince, no less. That shows great spirit, to try so very hard. Did it take long?"  
"A while, yes. What about you, Minako? How did you become the princess's guardian?"  
"Well, the princess needed to have four guardians, one for each direction, if you will. We actually were picked out of her mother's ladies, except for Alysya. She was born about the same time as Usagi, and they became friends."  
"So why were you picked?" Nefer asked curiously.  
"I'm not exactly certain. I think it's because of my spirit. I like to be outspoken. Usagi does have three other guardians, and Alysya. We're all fairly different, but Usagi draws us together. You would not believe some of the fights we've had," Minako said with a smile and a shake of her head.  
"We have fights too. Ja-kal just mostly leads us, though. He's a good leader, but sometimes he's a little too into doing things just one way."  
"Ami chan can be the same way. She likes to follow tradition, same as Rei. Makoto and I think a bit like radicals, I suppose. I guess Usagi needs to have different viewpoints in her life, to help her decide," Minako sighed.  
"Yeah, I suppose that's the same for the prince. Everyone who will be closeto ruling needs to hear all the people, and the ways they may think." Nefer looked thoughtful. Minako was still itching to ask, but wasn't sure she should.  
"Nefer, do you think we could go someplace quieter? I am getting very hot."  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Part 3  
"Certainly. Come on, the stable hands will take care of the horses."  
"So, what do you want to know?" Nefer asked as they sat down in a cool room.  
"Well, I was just wondering how you could hide the fact that you're a woman so easily here." Nefer jumped up.  
"How did you kn-I mean, I am most certainly not a woman."  
"Prove it then." Minako was standing now too. "Take off your shirt." She placed her hands on her hips, as mother might when prying a secret out of her child.  
"I don't want to." Folding his(her) arms across his chest Nefer glared at Minako.  
"Then I'll go on believing you're a girl. And so will all of the other guardians."  
"Go ahead then."  
"We will. And we'll complain to Ja-kal. He'll most certainly want to see you prove you're not."  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Yes I would. Show me, or show all of them!" Nefer bit his(her) lip. Caught between the choice of confirmation and exposure, (s)he was at a loss as what to do.  
"You've got to swear you will never tell any of the prince's guardians about this. I could be killed."  
"I swear. It's all right Nefer. No one else has to know."Minako smiled. "we just wanted to know we could trust you to be honest. None of this is going to be easy on anyone. Usagi and Rapses might be good friends, but. . ." she trailed off, leaving the worst unsaid.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
"Stand up!" Head down, she followed orders.  
"Now turn!" She spun once, gracefully.  
"Kneel!" She slid down to the floor, head still down.  
"Bow!" Her head touched the floor as she awaited her next order.  
"Leave!" Keeping her body low, the child fled from the room hastily, but not so fast as to not appear graceful.  
"She'll be a dancer then. When she's ready break her in and give her to the Pharoah." The child shivered at the man's words. The Pharoah. Then there would be no help if he was harsh. She would be his only.  
"Up slave-girl! I have a guest!" Rath snapped to Mikana. In a single fluid motion, Mikana was on her feet.  
"Your will master." She kept her voice soft, knowing she could not be as open as she was when they were alone.  
"What kind of writing would you like to see?" Rath asked the new woman, who was pretty by any slave owner's standards, but dressed too commonly to make any impression.  
"I don't truly know where to begin. Perhaps something about daily life? It would be good to begin with."  
"That is a good choice. Mikana, fetch Imhotep's annual. You put it away yesterday."  
"Your will master," she said as she slipped out. Though she had been daydreaming again, Mikana had known Rath was coming. When will he figure out I've learned to read? Probably not until I make a mistake and let him know.  
"Who is that girl?" Ami asked, curious.  
"That is the Pharoah's best dancing slave. He gives her to me occasionally." Rath hoped he didn't sound boastful. Mikana was a pleasure to have, especially when she danced for him alone.  
"Here are the scrolls, master." Mikana knelt, head lowered, her arms extended to offer him the scrolls.  
"Good," Rath said flatly. "Here, read these. They should explain all you want to know of peasant and cultured life."  
Ami took the scrolls. She didn't like the curt way Rath treated the young woman. Then again, Ami knew that was how this society worked. Everyone had their rank, just as in Nihon. Perhaps she had become too used to the friendly atmosphere amoungst the guardians. Only time would adjust her to this new place.  
"Mikana, please sit down now." Mikana almost looked up at Rath in her surprise. She slid down to the floor.  
"I have some spare time. While the lady Ami is reading, perhaps you would like to play a game of senet with me?" Ami looked over at Rath curiously.  
"Forgive me master, but I do not know how to play." Rath held his hand to her and helped her to her feet.  
"Then I should finish your training. Every good slave knows how to play senet." Mikana ducked her head and blushed lightly.  
"Your will master."  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Hope you like it!  
Alysya  



	5. Part 4

"A Kindred Love"  
  
By: Alysya  
  
A Mummies Alive / Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
StoryDisclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction. All characters that appear within are borrowed from the animated television series "Mummies Alive!" & "Sailor Moon", which is the property of DIC. I do not own any of the characters or situations from the series itself. However, all character backgrounds and relationships not presented in the show are of my own creation. Anyone who wishes to post this story on his or her own webpage must contact me for permission.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Part 4  
  
"Is he awake yet Makoto sama?" Makoto smiled down at her young heiress.  
  
"Not that I heard yet, Usagi hime. But I am certain he will awaken soon." Usagi gave a cute pout and went back to pacing. Makoto shook her head. This was how it had been for the last week. One child would awake, and the other would be asleep still. The alert child would wait impatiently, pacing, being noisy, and in one case telling a guardian that s/he was sick of lion proverbs and the guardian should find a new animal to watch.  
  
"Ami sama? Can I wear my green and white kimono today? I want Rapses to see it." Usagi made huge eyes at Ami, who simply nodded.  
  
"Sugoi! Doomo arigatou gozaimasu!" After hugging Ami briefly, Usagi ran off to get her kimono. At least she likes him, Ami sighed.  
  
"Ami sama?" Minako inquired.  
  
"Nan desuka?"  
  
"I received this message from a runner. Alysya and the others are coming. They will be here in about a week."  
  
"That is good news," Ami said smiling. Alysya always brought a smile to Usagi and her guardians. "Hontou?! Ami sama please say it's true?! Is she really coming?!" Usagi came in wearing her kimono, but it was no longer the focus of her interest.  
  
"Yes, yes," Ami laughed brightly. "She's coming, and we'll all celebrate when she arrives with Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru."  
  
"Yoshi!" Usagi said doing a small happy dance. The guardian all smiled and laughed at their princess.  
  
"Usagi hime?" Rapses called as he enter the room.  
  
"Rapses!" Usagi knocked Rapses over in her excitement. "Oh, it's so wonderful. Alysya is coming! She's so much fun, and we'll show her everything and teach us that new dance she learned and you can show her bugs and tell her about your gods and-"  
  
"Usagi? Perhaps it would be wise for you to not sit on the prince while you tell him important things?" Ja-kal interrupted.  
  
"Oh. Gomenasai." She quickly climbed off Rapses who was having a laughing fit. He sat up, grinned at her, and they collapsed into a laughing heap. Ja- kal and Rath raised an eyebrow at the improper behavior, but the other guardians joined in. Ja-kal let it slide. The Nile Kingdom was depending on their relationship. It would be best not to hurt anything that could be important.  
  
"Who is Alysya?" Rapses asked, standing up and dusting himself off.  
  
"Alysya is my friend from Nihon! She plays with me everyday! She would have come with, but she was too sick. So my other three guardians brought her over land. She going to be here really soon. She likes to learn things." Usagi made a face. Rapses looked shocked.  
  
"You mean she likes to sit and listen to people talking?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"She's one in a few then," Rath muttered.  
  
"And she'll be here soon?"  
  
"Really soon I hope." Rapses didn't look as if he was certain about Usagi's friend coming. Usagi smiled, and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Rapses suddenly broke into a smile and looked at her. They both grinned devilishly.  
  
"Oh no! Now what are you two up to?" Nefer groaned.  
  
"Nanimo," Usagi said seriously.  
  
"Bokumo," Rapses said. Ja-kal sighed. He was almost at his wits end. Since Usagi had come, Rapses had taken an interest in her language. This left himself and his other guardians, except for Rath, in the dark on some conversations the two had.  
  
"My prince, if you are also up to nothing, then what did Usagi hime tell you?" Nefer asked. Ja-kal internally dropped his jaw. He didn't know that Nefer had learned any "Nihongo." Then again, he had been spending a lot of time with Minako. I just thought he was interested in her, not the language.  
  
"She said that Alysya was lots of fun." Rapses looked at Usagi, but she shrugged. "Hokani nanika?"  
  
"Iie, bokuno kouken."  
  
"Ii desu. Sawagatte ikenai desuyo."  
  
"Hai, kouken."  
  
"That's better. Now apologize to Ja-kal and the others for trying to use a different language to keep them in the dark."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rapses said, looking ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Usagi looked unhappy about getting Rapses in trouble.  
  
"Your apologies are accepted," Ja-kal said sternly. "From now on, however, I would like for you two to speak in a language where everyone can understand you."  
  
"Everyone?" Usagi asked, eyes wide. "Everyone who is present, and is your guardian," Ja-kal amended quickly.  
  
"Yes, sir," both children promised.  
  
"Nefer and I are watching the children today, so we thought that we might take them for a walk with Shira." Minako looked to Ja-kal and Ami for their permission.  
  
"I have no objections to that. Shira is a nice girl, and enjoys taking care of the children," Ami told her.  
  
"I have no objections either. Just be certain to bring them back for lunch, and again for supper." Minako and Nefer nodded to Ja-kal, and took the children outside.  
  
"Minako san?"  
  
"Yes, my princess?"  
  
"How come Ja-kal hasn't learned Nihongo like Nefer?"  
  
"Some people like the way they are, and don't like to change too much," Nefer slipped in before Minako could respond.  
  
"And Ja-kal has never changed. He's always the same," Rapses complained.  
  
"Rapses!" Nefer frowned at the boy.  
  
"But it's true! He's always reciting lion phrases, and he doesn't ever do anything really fun with me. Even Rath teaches me spells that are fun!"  
  
"Yes, especially when you use them to scare your servants," Minako said crisply. Rapses flushed and looked down.  
  
"Listen Rapses, Ja-kal is a really fun guy. But all the fun things he does, you aren't ready to learn yet. You're still just a little too young. Give it another six months and I'm sure you'll go back to thinking that Rath is the most boring one of us," Nefer winked.  
  
"Don't worry so much, little prince. You have many years ahead of you. Do not be so impatient." Minako smiled down at Rapses, and he smiled back.  
  
"Can I be impatient?" Usagi asked. Minako laughed, and tweaked Usagi's nose.  
  
"No, but I understand you want to go and play with Shira, so come along." The children smiled and followed their guardians to the inner gardens. Shira would come to see them, as was the Pharaoh's wish. Shira's talent with children had been discovered when Rapses became lost. He had been four, and she was ten. The girl had been attracted to him because he kept demanding things of adults in his childish way. Shira had sat in front of him, and asked his forgiveness, for she didn't know what he needed. Rapses had smiled and told her,  
  
"No mommy, no daddy. Me want see-find!" Surprisingly, Shira had understood, and talked back.  
  
"Then, how can I find them?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy big peoples," Rapses had intoned. Struck by an idea, Shira had cleverly asked, "Where do they sit for dinner?"  
  
"Big chairs. They watch. Everybody small." From this Shira determined that Rapses belonged to someone very important. "What's your name?"  
  
"Rapses." Instead of being shocked and hurrying Rapses to a guard, like others, Shira took Rapses's hand. He walked with her as she escorted him to the great hall. Once he could see his mother and father, Rapses let go and ran to them. Shira had smiled and actually turned to go.  
  
"Wait, young lady!" Shira turned at the Pharaoh's summons, and knelt. "Are you the one who found my son?"  
  
"Yes-yes. Take me mommy and Daddy," Rapses sang. "Yes, my Pharaoh," Shira confirmed. "Then why did you not stay to be recognized?"  
  
"I have no need of recognition. It was only my duty I have done, nothing anyone else would not have done."  
  
"I shall tell you when you should be recognized," the Pharaoh admonished.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh."  
  
"What is your name, young lady?"  
  
"Shira, my Pharaoh."  
  
"Shira, what reward do you wish? Gold? Perhaps aid in a complicated matter?"  
  
"If I may be so bold, my pharaoh, I need no other reward than the smile on my prince's face when he saw you. It gives me great happiness to see that I have helped him." The Pharaoh thought for a moment, then he smiled.  
  
"So, you like my son?"  
  
"Of course, my pharaoh."  
  
"Then, as long as Rapses does not mind it, I shall make you his companion. You, then, may see his smile often."  
  
"Yes-yes!" Rapses said with a happy smile again on his little face.  
  
"Thank you very much, my Pharaoh." So, Shira and Rapses had come to be with each other regularly. The hidden purpose in this was to help the prince's social skills. All of his guardians were male, so Rapses would not have much practice with girls. Besides this, Shira gave the guardians time to relax, for she was younger and full of cheerful energy. "Shira!" cried the two children running up to greet their friend. Shira, now twelve, knelt down to receive their embraces. "Hello, my little royal children. Have you been staying out of trouble?"  
  
"Mostly," Rapses said.  
  
"Mostly?" Shira asked.  
  
"Oh dear. You know what happens when you get into trouble."  
  
"Eeeek! Nooo!" they screamed as she reached out and tickled them. Nefer and Minako smiled, and sat down on a bench together.  
  
"She's so sweet to them. And to think, she's only know Usagi for one or two days yet," Minako wondered aloud. Nefer grinned.  
  
"Oh, that's just her way. She loves children. They love her right back. It's not so hard, considering who she is."  
  
"Mmm," Minako agreed.  
  
"Shira! Usagi's friend is coming! And she's going to play with us too!"  
  
"Really? Shira questioned, looking at Usagi.  
  
"Yes! She's going to be here very soon! Her name is Alysya, and you'll like her! She's lots of fun!" Usagi was beaming and Rapses joined her.  
  
"It's gonna be so much fun! Do you think she'll be here soon?"  
  
"I'm certain she will hurry as best she can, my little prince and princess," Shira smiled.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"It is always best to start in a direction and never get lost." -Columbus  
  
"If man was meant not to fly, surely the gods would have attached rocks to our feet." -Icharus 


End file.
